dungeons_and_peersfandomcom-20200214-history
The Oathbound Paladin
While the party was busy adventuring, Dragunov stayed in an inn and was busy maintaining his equipment, with the faerie dragon, Regin, napping nearby. Suddenly the small dragon stood up, mentally saying Danger to him. But Dragunov was not worried and replied, “Do not worry little one” as he stood up to open the door. What greeted them was a tall hooded figure. “Greetings Chosen of the White” said the figure in a low raspy voice “The time has come to start our path of vengeance. The orders defences are weakened, the aboleths proving to be quite the challenge. Armies are being shifted as the drow has made their presence known once more." Dragnov hardened his gazes and nodded, after which he asked “And what of his clerics” the messenger gave a chuckle “They are supporting the gauntlet and with the demand of personnel only the new graduates are left in charge of blessings” the messenger continued “In fact we have found a place suitable for our needs. A quiet town with a small population of dragonborns still devoted to him” the messenger scoffed before continuing “Our agents have already placed all the necessary requirements, all we need now is you, Chosen” Dragunov glanced at Regin his eyes flashed with a look of reluctance but changed to a look of determination. “Come Regin” the young faerie dragon tilted her head confused at Dragunovs look but flew and perched on his shoulder anyway. The messenger nodded as if satisfied with Dragunov's reaction before leading the way. As they were about to leave the area, Regin suddenly spoke “What are we doing?” Dragunov looked at the back of the messenger and said “To fulfill my oath” (Time skip 7 days) In a small temple of bahamut, the cleric in charge, a newly graduated young man, was busy cleaning various relics when all of a sudden the temple doors were opened and a tall dragonborn entered. He was clad in plate armor, a shield and a lance was on his back. From his face one could tell that he was either silver or white in origin. But what caught people's attention was the faerie dragon coiled around his neck as well as the platinum wings that grew from his back. The cleric was momentarily dazed, muttering “Bahamut's wings”, before snapping back and rushed towards Dragunov. His actions were a mix of fear and reverence for the wings are signs of Bahamut's chosen. “H-how may i help you sir?” Dragunov bowed and said “I have to make my oath to God of Justice” the clerics eyes lit up immediately showing him to the ritual site. In the ritual area Dragunov kneeled while the Cleric recited his vows, to which Dragunov replied “I swear to protect the innocent and defend the weak”. Bright light surrounded him as he felt a new set of abilities awaken with his oath. The cleric was ecstatic from the completion of the ritual and hurriedly rushed towards Dragunov “Congratulations you are now an official paladin of Bahamut!” but the clerics face stiffened when he saw the indifferent look of Dragunov. “I’m sorry” he whispered as a flash of steeled appeared, the clerics head slowly falling, his last vision was that of Dragunovs feet. Standing behind the headless cleric was the messenger who quickly grabbed a flask and collected the clerics blood before using it to form sigils around the ritual area. At the same cloaked figure dropped down from the ceiling and summarily slaughtered the remaining believers. Regin became frightened by the spectacle and clung tightly around Dragunov who whispered “Little one it will be over soon.” The bodies of the worshipers of Bahamut were being arranged in front of the altar and the messenger nodded in approval. He faced dragunov and said “Preparations are complete chosen, the goddess awaits your call.” Dragunov nodded and strengthened his resolve before suddenly grabbing Regin by the neck and lifted her. “Dark Lady, in accordance with the agreement, I offer the bodies of his faithful and defiled his temple with their blood. Now i beseech thee to bestow me power. Power needed to destroy my enemies and restore my clan's honour.” He then looked at the frightened Regin “ I offer thee the blood of the innocent, one that i consider as family. Power means everything Transform this bones they may form the instrument of vengeance Everything is for the good of my clan Change the flesh that it may house your power For my family and friends Shape the blood that rage flows down its veins But will I destroy my family for power? Hesitation flashed in his eyes but Regin spoke to him “It's ok, isnt this want you always wanted?” and flashed a smile to him. NO THIS IS NOT WHAT I WANTED, GAINING POWERS THIS WAY IS NOT HONOURABLE but as he was about to cancel the ritual a powerful voice echoed in the temple “HAHAHAHAH DO YOU SEE THIS BROTHER, YOUR PALADIN DEFILES YOUR TEMPLE HAHAHHAHA!!!” immediately the sigils light up in a crimson light which covers ritual area. “Very well my chosen, I grant you a whites power” the crimson aura covers Regin and her scream resounds in the temple. Dragunov wanted to stop it but found that his legs could not move, he thought I've come all this way and power is in my grasp but a voice suddenly appears in his mind But is it worth it Dragunov gritted his teeth and ran towards Regin as he tried to pry open the magical sphere covering her No! It is not worth the lives of my family! the cultist where bewildered by his action but as they were about to stop him another voice echoed in the temple. A male voice, deep and full of confidence. “Look again sister, your chosen seems to be stopping your ritual. Go my paladin I knew you would realize that her vile creatures where only using you” but Dragunov shouted “No! You view anything dark as bad, your justice is based on your own prejudice. I refuse to be your paladin” Tiamat’s hysterical voice then resounds “Then why do you stop me!?” Dragunov sneered as he continued to attempt to free Regin “Your methods are too vicious and evil, there is no honour in your followers. You slaughter innocents for your own delight and deprive them their treasure” Dragunov gritted his teeth and applied more strength. “No, I refuse to believe in black in white, I refuse to follow you biased gods!” He then smiled “But i will still take whatever power you gave me” as he then tried to use the divine power of Bahamut alongside the newly received infernal power of Tiamat. The two powers clashed within him and Dragunov howled as he never experienced this kind of pain before. It was as if he was being split into two. But the mixing power awakened a primordial power, one that has not existed since the dawn of creation. Suddenly space started to distort, and Tiamat's panicked voice rang out. A golden hammer, clad in lightning suddenly came out and flew towards Dragunov. he then unconsciously grabbed the hammer and clashing forces suddenly flowed into it. Dragunov regained his senses and felt the familiar weapon in his hand. “Fusion hammer!” he exclaimed. “Return my treasure to me!!!” roared the voice of Tiamat as the hammer itself came from her hoard. Looking at the hammer and colliding forces within it, Dragunov knew what to do. He activated the hammer, mixing the opposite forces within and brought about the power of an ancient god. He the roared and swung the hammer at Regin. Then the world stopped Dragunov awoke in the middle of a plain, in his arms was regin. He groaned as he tried to remember what happened. He last remembered being covered with a blinding light. The hysterical shrieks of tiamat wanting vengeance and the condescending voice of bahamut condemning him. As well as a faint whisper telling him to believe. He shook his head and looked at regin. To his surprise the young faerie dragon was now colored white her wings now webbed. At first he doubted whether this was her but a sleepy voice saying good morning washed away his doubts. He smiled and patted her head before looking at the hammer beside him. He picked up the hammer, looked at it and smiled. For my friends and family will I use my power